A New Dawn
by writer.M.D
Summary: A few difference's that changed Naruto Uzumaki an orfan of war, to Naruto Uchiha one of the three survivor's of the Uchiha massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I will officially start a new story I will try to update monthly but I won't promise you anything because of my rushing my last story was put on hiatus well this will be my first chapy and I will be looking for a beta reader after this so feel free to review…

* * *

Chapter one: Power is the answer…

* * *

It was currently night time in the Village hidden in the leaves while the curtain of darkness and stillness would have been the only thing a bystander or a civilian would have seen, a true ninja on the other hand would have seen the shadows moving in the night. Ninja of different calibers working under the current Hokage were always on the move but the activity on night was even greater. The military system was disputed in a way in which only those with power ruled it. A Kage (Literally meaning "Shadow") is the leader of one of the five most powerful Hidden Villages and generally are the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. Konohagakure itself was an example of power the first nation to unite and establish a village the great nation that overcame three great shinobi war's on top and six years ago, they managed to defeat the greatest of all the tailed beasts (biju) Kyuubi no Kitsune. This was the general image that the main part of Konoha saw themselves in but it was so exaggerated. The truth was very simple it was all a mask that was crumbling daily. The nation itself gave birth to so many legend's it was practically established by them. The great rival clan's of Uchiha and Senju established a peace treaty under which the minor clans of Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Hyuga and many other's took shelter by history book's this was exactly how Konohagakure was born. What most never had the common sense to ask themselves was.

'What is a ninja clan? What makes one? Is it the bloodline the special jutsu they establish or is it something else?'

'How is a bloodline born? A gift from gods? Or was it a genetic abnormality? A simple underline of the survival of the fittest as in evolution?'

Prologue: These answers bring only more question's with them.

"The legend of Rikudou Sannin huh" A couple of red eye's with black comoe's in them read out loud.

The story began centuries ago at that time no one really counted the year's it was a simple life and there was no hardship's of war in the every day human life. At that time farming was the mane way of living of course there were religion's and what not but life was short there were such thing as decease's, at that time even witchcraft was practiced in order to overcome the hard life. It was the age that the legend of the great Rikudou Sannin was born. To this day it was not cleared who his parents were or even his true name yet he was known as many thing's mostly as the father to the art of ninjutsu from which the other ninja art's branched out. He was also the founder of the first know bloodline the dojutsu know as Rinnegan. Again, how exactly he acquired the eyes was unknown. He originally traveled the world as a sage and inerpretated the usage of chakra and ninjutsu into every day life of people slowly the world was becoming a better place to live. The Rikudou Sannin at that time also known as the Sage of the six path's. Not to long after that the peace was disturbed by the awakening of Juubi. By awakening the Juubi broth great disorder and chaos to the land and the Sage had no other choice but to seal the Juubi in himself he unknowingly became the first ever Jinchuriki. Not too far after that, he finally settled down and started a family. Because of the help he provided to the local people he became an idol to them other's only heard legend's of his journey's and accomplishment's and his pupil's started traveling and sharing his teaching's. Truly, a golden age was at a dawn….

"This is truly interesting I never even knew about the forth father of ninjutsu but what would a scroll on him be doing here? Moreover, why would Shishui-nee-san direct me here? That man was always a little a loop but he had one of the soundest minds in this village, what is going on here after the massacre…" The stranger began looking around the old room.

'A shrine under the very household of Uchiha clan, and this Juubi matter what happened to the sannin, what is the ending to that story and what connection doe's this all have with the clan and it's massacre' The red eye's kept darting from one corner to the other.

"Ahh I can't concentrate any more I need rest and…" Speaking these word's his eye's widened. 'The funeral it's tomorrow and I almost forgot, I will be expected to pay my respect to the dead… for a founding clan of Konoha to be reduced to the lowly number of three and only two of those three are loyal to the leaf." He sighted.

'Nee-san, your suicide, and then just a few day's later this happened is it truly such coincidence, did you really forfeited your life' The stranger once again took a deep breath. 'Damn I am becoming so emotional I really should get some rest' Suddenly his stomach rumbled. "It seems I'm a little hungry… I should really stop talking out loud" I looked around once more to see if I missed anything.

A few minute's later…

The stranger exited the room. In the dimly lighted corridor, you could barely make out his form. 'I should hurry up and get home' His musings were stopped once he finally left the damp old dusty temple and exited to the streets. The moon light illuminated his small form and his features were seeable.

It was a child no older than six or seven year's. He was clad in a dark blue long shirt and anbu stile pants with simple blue sandal's. He possessed long almost platinum in color blond locks that covered his eye's but if one were to look closely they would see a certain glow coming from them.

At that moment, the boy slowly began his trek towards his home. Once he finally reached the place. He quietly opened the door. 'Why am I so quiet Shisui is dead and not asleep' I sighted. 'Damn what's with me and sighting all of a sudden' I slowly began dragging my leg's in the general direction of the kitchen. I opened the fridge.

"Nothing" I closed it and pushed my back against the wall. Food and other necessities, they were always Shisui's duty. After I spent a few minutes contemplating should I or should I not go to eat out. Finally, I just choose to go to bed.

The walk towards my room never felt so long, the house was just so empty… Once I finally climbed in to the bed and my head reached the pillow, my last thoughts were.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day'

The following day.

I covered my eye's with the back of my hand. 'Great I forgot to cover my window, and it's a beautiful sunny day, just the weather for a funeral' I looked to my left at the bed side table the clock read 6:32. 'The funeral is at 10 am, I tried to sleep once more, but the last few day's kept replaying in my head.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and climbed out of the bed. A cold shower did wonder's to me and only when I opened the fridge did the whole ordeal once again fell upon my back. I again glanced to the nearest clock. 'I still have more than two hour's I don't feel like going out to eat. The whole village must be talking about what happened and if they see me, an Uchiha it will be two hour's of Q and A or worse'

I finally just decided to leave early and visit Shisui-nee-san's grave.

Fifteen minute's later.

I was standing in the common cemetery of ninja. In front of a simple gravestone. It read:

_Shisui Uchiha_

_Age:__ 16_

_A brother_

_A clansman_

_A Uchiha_

_He will forever remain in our_

_Hearth's as a warrior and a hero._

I unconsciously clenched my fist's. "Nothing but empty word's" My sharingan flared. 'This is a public joke they buried him like a common ninja just because of his suicide' In my eye's the clan couldn't stoop any lower, at that moment I was actually happy of the fact that the clan was massacred.

A few moment's later it hit me like a ton of brick's. 'Am I blaming the clan, for his death…? No it should be the other way around'

"Why would you choose suicide, all my life you kept drilling into my head that sacrifice for their village, clan and family is a ninja's duty. You were strong you could of stopped the massacre!"

I couldn't stand on my feet anymore I began pounding the ground with my small fist's.

To a passerby this would be a sad view a crying child throwing a tantrum in the cemetery. These were the exact thought's that stopped me from totally breaking down. It was my pride, the pride that my brother wouldn't want to see me like this.

I looked around these grave's many of which had flower's and other offering's on them. I looked down Shisui's grave was so plane so… empty. Suddenly I remembered a day two year's ago, or more importantly the conversation.

Flashback.

"Nee-san why do you spend so much time with me? Why do you train me and help me?"

He only smiled a smile full of mirth and amusement.

"Isn't that obvious, it's because you're my little brother, and dint you said it yourself you want to be a ninja like me?" He was looking at me strangely but I couth the untold question in his word's.

"Yes I do want to be a ninja it's just that, well yesterday I spared with Sasuke and when he saw my Sharingan…" I was interrupted.

"Was he jealous? I know that Itachi doesn't train him, I really can't blame him Itachi from the age of three began his ninja training. Because of that simple fact he never had a normal childhood, I was his first and only friend for a long time." After that, I stayed quit.

It was a simple question, yet I could not ask him that in fear that he will stop training me.

Shisui seemed to spot the doubt in my gaze. "Naruto-kun, it isn't the only reason Itachi doesn't train Sasuke, Itachi saw a lot of last great ninja war and he began to value to peace sure he still train's, but it isn't to move faster or to be better at killing. He train's to protect, for a ninja his village and home should always come first, and yet a lot of ninja nowadays forget the simple truth."

I turned my head a little to a civilian at that time I would of looked cute. "what do you mean what truth?" I asked him.

He crouched down in front of me… It was only second's but for me it felt like day's until finally he… poked me. I fell down on my rear end. "Simple, Naruto-kun ninja live to die, and if you run away from death you are nothing more than a coward" His eye's narrowed I felt a little intimidated.

But just as he gaze at me with that cold look it immediately changed to the warm brotherly eye's of his. I shook my head. 'I must have been seeing thing's'

Flashback end.

"We live to die huh… why do you always speak in riddle's damn it" I kept glaring at the peace of stone. 'Now I am arguing and talking with a stone. I'm losing it' I took a deep intake of air and turned around. 'Maybe I should bring some offering's next time' I nodded to myself and began my trek towards the Uchiha cemetery.

20 minute's later.

It was still a bit early, but all round was a full on crowd. I glanced to my left and I saw Sasuke looking at me as veal. I slowly nodded his way; he imitated my gesture and finished it with a small smile. Slowly the gathered people began filling out the places.

I finally could recognize that most of them were the current and upcoming clan head's of the lesser clan's such as the Aburame clan heir Shino or the Nara's Shikaku and Shikamaru. There were also quite the few jonin's and amongst them, the few legend's like Asuma Sarutobi and even the great 'Sharingan' no Kakashi.

I again glanced towards Sasuke unlike me he didn't recognize any of these people. He was looking, or should I say glaring at empty space in front of him. 'What kind of a clan hair will you make if you can't even concentrate and recognize your social peer's' In my eye's it was a truly sad view.

The funeral all in all wasn't so bed in my perspective. Most of the time was spent by people walking to us and giving us condolences. Well of course, Sasuke was the more concentrated on but that didn't unnerve me he was the clan heir.

We didn't cry, that we both agreed on it was a sing of weakness and I saw more than just a few shinobi and clan head's nod in our direction with pride in their eye's.

Thro the whole ordeal I kept glancing his way, and I did not like what I saw, he seemed locked in his inner world. Finally I took action and placed my hand on his should in what I could only hope was a comforting manner. That immediately snapped him out from his daydream.

He once again redirected his gaze in my direction. But once he saw the expression of worry and comfort on my face he just sighted and finally managed a small smile.

We didn't even feel the time fly by and the casket's were buried. Once most of the people left he turned to me. We just kept looking at each other until finally he asked.

"So… how are you doing?" It was a simple question but I truly had no answer to it. How am I doing? Of course, I automatically answered. "Fine, I guess how are you?" He kept looking at me as if trying to find some sort of deceit on my face and voice.

"Hn, that's good to know you know just because of this nothing will change I will still expect to spar with you weekly" I wanted to scream and shout in his face that nothing is the same that our families are dead, but the only thing I managed was to nod dumbly.

I couldn't take any more I turned around to leave until… "Naruto…" I glanced at him once more. "About Shisui, I…" I kept looking at him or more importantly his eye's I could not recognize the emotion flickering in them. "Forget it Sasuke it was suicide it had nothing to do with Itachi" I finished for him and finally left towards my house.

If I would have stayed a few second's longer I would have seen him got out of his stupor and hear him say. "It has everything to do with him Naruto… but I will not put this burden on your shoulders, I will avenge the clan, all of them." He whispered to no one in particular. A few minute's later he left…

* * *

Damn I guess I will post this because I want to see how will you react to this story, there is still much left untold here so review and write good ideas… Until next time Writer.M.D over and out…


	2. Chapter 2

0 review's that's just, well sad this chappy will be my last If I don't get least five review's

* * *

Chapter two: the change's

* * *

"Again" I channeled a bit of my chakra throe my hand and made a 'chakra scalpel' Then I made a horizontal swing in the animal's side and began healing it once more.

The deer on which I was perfecting my healing skill's was of course currently unconscious, well at least that was what I was hoping. 'It isn't possible that the poor thing already lost to much blood, this is only my third time, and I never cut to deep or damaged an artery or anything major'

I healed it once more and after taking out some smelling salt held it in front of the animal's nose.

The deer slowly opened his eye's and once drowsiness left his gaze he immediately sprang to life.

'It must be so wonderful to have such a simple life' I watched the beautiful creature with jealousy in my gaze. 'Six month's already passed and I guess my life took on a regular pace, most of my time was used to for training in different aspects of ninja skill' I stood up and began walking towards the compound.

My clothes no longer held any sigh of my clan; I saw how the village reacted towards Sasuke and decided against flashing my clan's crest everywhere I go. The effect was immediate and to my liking, I became a shadow a simple kid in a big village full of busy people. Of course, there was the occasional chunin or jonin who would recognize me. I believe I even spotted one or two anbu watching over me; of course, it was not 24/7 but still.

Well it's ether that or I became paranoid and very much so at that. By the time I left the thought's behind me my house was already in sight. I was actually quite fatigued and a nice lunch followed by a couple of hours of rest looked good to me at that moment. But it seems it wasn't to be so, because at that moment I heard my voice being called.

At the same time at least five different question's flown thro my head. Nevertheless, they were going around the same thing how to lose, get rid of, ignore, run away from Sasuke. Therefore, when I felt a hand on my shoulder I knew, I was caught.

"Yes Sasuke-kun" I muttered thro gritted teeth. It seems he either didn't catch up or decided to ignore the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Let's go to spar," He said well in the tone he spoke it was more like ordered.

At this I simply couldn't hold out any longer and groaned. I turned around and looked him directly in the eye. "Sasuke we are doing this every freaking day, and besides you entered the academy a few month's ago, can't you replenish your bloodlust there" my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

His gaze simply hardened. "They are all too weak, and you are the only one who I haven't defeated." I could have sworn I heard a barely audible 'yet' at the end of his sentence. The gear's in my head immediately began moving. 'So if I were to loose, he will lose his interest'

I closed my eye's (not that he could see them, my bang's covered them) and reluctantly nodded my head. "Fine let's do this quick, it's not like you will beat me." That seemed to get him reeled up. And once I turned my back to him and began leading towards the lake ground I smirked.

Sure Sasuke was strong for his age some may even go as far as to call him a prodigy, but truly he was nothing like me, by the age of 4 I was already able to use a high level c class jutsu three time's and still have enough chakra for another try. I took my shinobi training very seriously; Shisui some times literally told me I could sometimes break the line between human and inhuman.

Thinking about my brother and the entire ordeal made my mood drop. It was good that Sasuke was there and he somehow was able to distract me with his arrogance. We made it towards the lake that was in the backyard of the main Uchiha household.

I stepped a few feet away from him and we both took our fighting stance's in the regular eye they would have been identical, but a trained shinobi could immediately see the flaw's in Sasuke's footage and hand position simply by the way the muscle's were locked.

In our usual weekly or this month, daily spar's I would almost always be the one attacking, this way I could finish the match the way and in the time I wanted. Well I could not tell that it really helped me improve, in my eye's actually it was weakening my skill's I was becoming quite arrogant because of these useless winning's.

It was actually different Sasuke made the first move, well it was probably because I was staling with the ideas in my head. I could actually say that after the ordeal that happened more than six month's ago he began improving quite well, and it was a little intimidating. He was catching on a little by little, but the four year's in the academy would probably change that and he would be on equal grounds with me.

Well in a year's time or so, I was also expected to begin my ninja carrier with a simple ninja academy, 'not that it would happen if I had anything to say about it' It wasn't my general attitude against the place more like the teaching program. My brother once explained the system of wartime and peace.

Shisui graduated the academy at the age of ten not because he was a prodigy, well not entirely at that matter, but because at that time they were at war. Sure war was ending and to our side's favor, but the political and mental warfare was still in progress. After the war the land or in other word's the spoil's were being divided.

At that time the academy program could have been explained in many way's but the most simple would be 'brutal' .There were many that wanted to be given a chance 'fight for there country' ,but only the best were given a chance to become shinobi. Even then there personal record's and family genealogy were always checked in fear of a spy.

The teacher's usually were veteran Shinobi that could no longer fight because of wound's or old age; everyone was strictly trained by the order's of Hokage and the war counsel. There was no favoring one or the other student they were all thought the same and those who didn't crack under the pressure became Shinobi.

One may think that because of this system truly talented Shinobi couldn't show there full talent and those who were gifted in on type of ninja skill couldn't properly learn. Well these things were left to the one's who would be taking care of them once they graduate.

At that time ninja didn't have the possibility choose what they want to be, they were grouped in category's be that ninjutsu, genjutsu, medical art's and so on.

I soon lost my musing of mind. The match so on was evenly matched well that was what I always did I was holding back, since Sasuke was clouded by anger and agitation he didn't se it. We have been sparing for a good half an hour and I decided it was finally time to end it, my move's and intention's became even more obvious if that was even possible, in my eye's this was like a game.

(Sasuke Pov.)

He was weary his blond hair sticking to his forehead. We were most of the time evenly matched and our spar's never lasted this long. I began grinding my teeth. 'But this time I know I can do it' Naruto was on the offense once again his moves became slow and partly clumsy. 'He must be fatigued'

He aimed his left fist towards my lower stomach I began blocking, and once I finally spotted an opening, I sprang to life.

(End of Sasuke's Pov.)

A hit to my abdominal and left hock towards my right cheek, it was all he was able to use the huge opening I gave him. 'Well I guess I'm expecting to much from him' I faked my painful convulsion's, while lying on the ground. 'At least I can practice at doing something, not exactly a ninja skill but hey who's complaining'

I finally directed my gaze in his direction. At that moment, I actually felt close to continuing the little spar. 'That bastard, yeah you won, but to look so smug' I slowly stood up.

"You know even if you won you could have helped me up" He didn't seemed to be paying attention, he only glanced in my direction shortly. "Well since this is over I will be departing, it was a long day" I turned my back to him and began my little stroll home.

That was the last time we spared…

A month has passed. My life truly became dull, Sasuke no longer pestered me, and it was the first time I truly felt alone, my head began to fill with depressing thoughts. I expended my daily training towards it's maximum. Still in my eye's it was nothing, I did not have the scrolls or the guidance of a sensei so my skill's only improved by a bit.

I was currently lying in my bed and thinking. 'Two week's, after that I will start my so called ninja carrier in the academy' I looked to bed side, there on a small table was a photo. A memento, to me it was the best gift I ever got from my brother. It showed A beautiful black haired woman in her early twenties with a boy no older than six or seven year's the most striking feature of his were the curly short black hair, in faucal structure theirs were similar.

'The only picture of my mother, she left me in my early life and then I only had nii-san.' My gaze left the old family photo and wandered towards the window the moon was illuminating the street's it was so quiet like a ghost town. "I'm truly a idiot maybe I should spent some time with Sasuke, but now, that he defeated me his interest is drawn elsewhere, even if I tell him the truth It will only make thing's more difficult." My eye's kept wandering my room it seemed so huge and empty.

I stood up and decided to have a nice midnight stroll thro the compound. 'Sasuke must be asleep already, if not I am pretty sure he's out cold in some training ground from exhaustion' With that thought a small smirk crossed my lips. Some time's during our spar's he talked about his experience in academy, it seam's he had a huge fan club. It would truly be something if one of these so called girl's found him in his vulnerable state.

I left the house and took a deep breath of the fresh night air. It seemed like another quiet night, not that there were any different one's for the last six month's. I kept walking around the compound, I managed to walk at least three time's around the place, finally I was able to choose my next destination.

The damp temple like chamber didn't change from the last time I was there, well there were a lot more dust and it looked even more creepy (if that was even possible)

I slowly creped onwards the scroll and began once again searching…

And searching…

Finally twenty minute's after I was ready to give up just below my line of sight I saw something… the paper it was split in half but whoever did the job did it poorly. 'To actually damage such an ancient parchment' .There was a seal, I understood that it marked this historical document as such. No, what interested me was the seal itself. 'It has a similar form to the Uchiha clan symbol yet there is something else, I can't quiet put my finger on it.'

I turned around my eye's never staying in one place for to long. It was empty, there was space and even some storage case's for parchment's but they were long empty if the grand amount of dust there in sighted anything.

'Why do I even bother, because nii-san wanted me to? No he's long dead this is not my business I should concentrate on more important things' I snorted in annoyance. 'Yeah like what the only friend I have is an antisocial child with psychological problem's, not that I myself don't have any.'

And with that just like the last time I left the damp bunker.

Two week's later….

I was siting In a classroom full of screaming brat- oh I mean ninja to be. 'When have I become so sarcastic even in my head?' I did another take on the whole classroom there were twenty-six kid's at total 'me excluded I am not a kid'. Nine girls and seventeen boy's.

As far as I could, tell none of these children belonged to at least a minor shinobi clan. 'Just a bunch of unnamed urchin's I bet least half of them are orphan's' of course it never crossed my mind that technically I was an orphan to , the teacher's late, I simply cannot see the 'bright side' in any of this.'

After what in my opinion were the longest five minute's in my life. The door opened and in stepped a strange looking chunin, the first thing and probably the most noticeable was the bandage that crossed his face over the nose . He was caring a stack of paper in his hand's.

Once everyone quieted down. (in my opinion it took age's for it to happen and I was annoyed that the so called sensei didn't show any restraint towards his class) The chunin lazily dropped the paper on his desk, which was a general mess and directed his general gaze in our direction.

"My name is Kotetsu Hagane but you can call me Kotetsu-Sensei or just plain Sensei. Okay so I should start this with some long ass speech about the importance of a shinobi's life, well I won't I don't think that half of this class will complete this course and become genin. So no getting your hope's up got it brat's."

These once lazy eye's became sharp and calculated and once they crossed the many face's (mostly those who had something to say to him) they once again became lazy and slightly sleepy, I actually though I imagined it.

"Well good to see that were all on the same page here, I will now give you sheet's that you must fill up in order to start your so called training regime. Don't worry about these, for now just bring them to your current guardian." He said and disbanded the paper's in the front line to pass them upwards.

'Guardian huh well I will need to have a little chat with him' I looked at it. 'A form of resignation huh, for what?' I was about to ask the question but someone beat me to it. A curly dark haired girl asked him. "Sir, why do we need to sign these forms?"

He looked at her. "It's simple really in here you will be pushed to your limit's and beyond and well injuries are always a possibility the paper just state's that I or the academy is not responsible for what will happen." He explained it like the question was about the day's weather.

I looked around a few of the children looked quiet shaken up by all of this, well most were in relatively one peace.

"So let me begin by checking the name list." The strange man stated. "Arigawa Kir…" At this, I simply zoned out. None of them were really interesting to me even if they were from some kind of clan it still didn't interest me to socialize with children. I was shaken from my inner musing's when I heard my name.

"Uchiha Naruto" I raised my hand and it attracted more then a few eye's.

Sensei kept looking at me and it unnerved me the most.

Kotetsu's pov.

'Seriously I didn't know I had a Uchiha in my class, well really what with his hairdo and blond hair for a Uchiha that's very…strange, he really looks like some emo kid, I guest I really can't blame him..'

I sighted and marked him. I continued with the listing. 'Maybe this wont be so bad after all'

End of Kotetsu's pov.

Finally, he redirected his gaze on to the other student's, still more then just a few eye's were still glued on to my back. 'Is there something so interesting on my back?' I refrained from saying something or even looking.

There was eerie silence in the air. 'Like calm before the storm'

BANG~

The effect was immediate, half of the class practically jumped two meter's in to the air. 'Well at least the guy next to me did' I myself got startled.

All eyes were immediately on Sensei. Hi's fist was on the table and once he lifted it up, there was a sizable crack forming. I smiled a little bit. 'Did he just do that to…' my inner musing's were cut short.

"It's good that I have your attention, now even though most of you probably see this as a cool profession, it is not so entirely." If there was any sound before, now it was model classroom. 'Good I got there interest, I guess Izumo was right I am good with kids,'

"The life of a shinobi is relatively short and…uncomfortable. For your village you will have to lay not only your life but your future. While most of you might think it's the same it is not, right now you are all just kid's let's associate you with a blank paper, you can be colored in so many way's and…"

'Well I never thought he had it in him, but I'm almost asleep…' the damn speech kept going on and on while there were those who found in fascinating, strangely there were more than a few of them, most 'like me' just saw it plainly unimportant. 'For different reasons too, as a clan member I was told about all of this from Shisui, actually I think it was the same speech'

"Uchiha Naruto!" My head immediately shot up. I looked around until my gaze followed that of the rest of the class, that was up front my desk, I slowly rose my eye's. 'He look's mad, good job Naruto, first day in class and the sensei is already angry with you' But just the bell rang. In my point of view it showed a new meaning to the saying 'saved by the bell' but…

The moment I began standing up I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Uchiha-san" I once again raised my eye's to look at him. 'He doesn't look mad' I merely nodded at him as if saying 'yes sensei?'

"Stay a few moment's I want to speak with you privately" I looked around. 'Privately huh, well the class is empty… Did I do something wrong?'

As if reading my thoughts he clarified. "No need to get worried it's just about the form I passed on earlier." He said.

'Of course he's not a fool he knows about my situation, most of the civilians know, so what would stop a chunin from hearing about it.' I sighted. 'Well I did say I will have to speak with him.'

"Yes Sensei go on" I decided to first hear him out.

"Well I just wanted to clarify the info about your guardian, there were rumors that…well you don't have any," He explained. 'Well actually there were roomers about Sasuke; most didn't even know that there was another survivor… seriously what is wrong with this kid.'

"That's true." I did not elaborate, just keenly awaited the next question.

"If that is so how do you, well survive no offence kid, but that's the point your just a kid" He told in almost a rush.

"Hokage-sama hired a nanny of sort's she take's care of the food and other necessities" I explained.

"So you do have a caretaker?" He once again asked.

"Yes and no, well partly wile the woman do take care of us, she isn't responsible for our health, in formal case our caretaker would be the hokage." I didn't think that there was any need to explain more.

The chunin only 'hmmed' "Well then Naruto I will take the sheet from your care I will personally deliver it to the Sandaime." I nodded and took the answer as my cue to leave.

"One more thing, if a problem should arise know that you can always come to me for help." Kotetsu told me with a warm smile. I only glance at him breathily but it was enough for me to spot the pity in his eye's. I immediately quickened my pace and left.

'Naruto Uchiha huh… it look's like a whole bunch of work in front of me. slowly standing up I thought about all of this. "I should have just stayed on guard duty at the gate…troublesome"

* * *

Wow~ never wrote such a long chappy well we will se if it will attract any attention what so ever, my skill's in writing haven't improved that much but one can only hope, this one was quite early because I wanted to begin slowly developing the storyline… enjoy the early chapter I don't think it will be a common occurrence.


	3. Chapter 3

My latest chapter is on, I actually planed to post this a few week's from now but I just couldn't do that to my reader's. (no matter how few there are) Well enjoy I will post some info in the back~

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: new bond's

* * *

'It's been two week's since I started at the Academy' I was currently waking towards it. My progress in sensei's eyes was remarkable I have not shown him my Sharingan, well actually I haven even shown him my eye's, most of my experience lied within low medical jutsu. Sure, I knew more then just a few jutsu, but my reserve's kept me from using them too much.

Shisui often let me use my sharingan to learn new thing's from simple jutsu to improved taijutsu exercise's, still most of that was not usable by a six year old, I needed to train constantly to improve my physical prowess. I trained daily to increase my stamina, and chakra control, and I believe it has been improving, barely but still.

I left my musings for another time once the academy came in to my sight. 'These last few week's this place began feeling more like a prison.' In my class barely after the first week, I was already the class 'enigma' and not in the bad way.

'I finally know what Sasuke was rambling about…' I shuttered. 'Fan girls'

For the life of it, I couldn't decipher what was so interesting about me. 'It wasn't like with Sasuke, to girl's he seemed mysterious and dark' I rolled my eye's. 'A true emo' A scowl crossed my face. 'I almost forgot that damn Sensei, half of the time he calls me emo-kid' still these were almost the good sides of my academic life.

My loneliness ended with Sasuke once again appearing with the offer's of spar. It seemed that rumors traveled fast in this damn village and once he heard about my so-called prodigy's skills in ninja art's. 'Well it's not like I truly don't like these spars.' I once again began dominating Sasuke in them.

'At least there is some use from that academy if not in ninja art's then in physical exercises' Still it wasn't any of these thing's that annoyed me, no the thing that unnerved me most was the village itself. at first my life was simple, and since I wanted it to stay that way my clothes were Uchiha free, meaning no clan symbol.

Well because of my so-called rise in fame I guess, the kid's in my class began the chain of rumors. 'Now I can't even walk a street without people giving me sympathetic looks, and whispering behind my back.'

I finally made it inside the classroom. 'I'm the first? That's a new' Well obviously not the first, behind his work filled desk I could see sensei head sticking out. I walked towards and almost grunted in disgust. 'He's drooling all over his work in his sleep, how can someone like him teach?'

I heard footsteps behind the door. 'Well he looks quiet foolish… still'

"No way am touching you" I turned around and sat in my usual place. After it was the usual little by little, the class filled up and after the bell sensei fell out of his chair, of course that erupted a wave of laughter in the classroom.

'It's your own damn fault moron.' as if knowing what I thought he set his eye's on me.

After that, the damn idiot began reading from some retarded book about the practical usage of chakra.

'Useful' Even in my thought's I'm sarcastic. I averted my gaze and rested my head on the desk

I was jolted by the bell. I looked around. 'Lunch time, not hungry, becide's I mostly don't get to eat, usually some girl step's up and tries to ask me out.' I mean come on a six year old on a date, I don't even mean one of those play date's a real live date.

By the time, I left my inner thoughts the classroom was empty of student's. I looked at sensei who at the time being was looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"I'm not hungry" I answered his unasked question.

The answer seemed to satisfy him.

'Well now seems as good a time as ever. I took a deep breath and… "Yes Naruto?" My eye's shot up.

He was smirking and directing all of his attention at me. Damn he played me at my own game. "Well…it's about the curriculum this year, well you see…" Damn I'm lost.

He saw my panicky state and understood the question. "You think it's too simple? Am I right?"

I nodded and since it looked like he was about to continue I didn't say a thing.

"Naruto, have you visited the library?" That seemed like the most idiot question in the world, and yet I coudnt even find a way to answer him from the frown on my face, he seemed to get the part.

"There Is a lot o reading material on ninja art's, chakra control exercises and even a guide to elemental manipulation, there is also a lot of historical and jutsu describing and portraying text's." He explained.

After that I stayed quit, a few moment's later the bell rang and the classroom once again began filing with exited children.

Once Kotetsu-sensei turned around, I whispered a barely audible. "Thank you sensei" the small smirk on his face told he heard me.

After class

The current daily activities were about two hour's worth of historical and ninja related texts, after that there was a short brake in which most of us ate our lunches. Following that, the class is divided into two parts: girls and boys. While I myself only heard about the girl side's 'training' I was literally unnerved, it seems most of the time was spent working on etiquette and flower decorating classes.

'Damn am I happy to be a boy.' We on the other hand began with a light muscle loosening exercise's followed by a few quick laps around our daily training ground. Push ups, sit ups and various other form's of training were not distributed by capability and after the first few day's in class I already saw the huge gap in both physical and mental prow ness between them and me.

'Maybe the time in the library will take my mind off of this whole mess. Who knows I might find some unread medical texts, maybe some more information about…' My eye's immediately widened. "Rikudou Sanin." I literality face palmed and began muttering beneath my breath.

The whole trip passed uneventfully well it was uneventful if you don't count the whole people watching me. 'Idiot, I did just hit my forehead in the middle of the street.' I quickened my passé once the public library came in sight. Once I reached the doorframe, I immediately barged in. It must have looked funny to see a kid of my age, with such a serous expression on his face. Well it did not seem like it if the light glare the librarian was sending my way as an indication.

I closed the door the action was slow and almost in comical fashion. I dismissed the simple action of asking the woman sitting behind the worn old wooden desk, not because of the glare, but the exact opposite once I was in a more seeable sight and she saw the once again visible Uchiha crest on my chest the glare disappeared and was replaced by a small soft smile.

A few moments later I actually looked around. 'the place is huge, why haven't I ever thought about this, a library must have more than just a few useful books, the only thing's I have are the many books and text's passed down from our family's ancestry or personally collected by Shisui, well there were more than a few gifted book's.' My eye's kept darting from one cover to another. I actually considered myself quite the bookworm not in the literal meaning of course, but still.

'The number of book's I've read in my life wouldn't count as a percent here, and I can tell I read a lot of book's from the age of two I already opened my first fairy tale book, my childhood stopped progressing once I opened more, so to speak intellectual book's.

'This should help me to study and take my mind of from these depressing memories.'

In addition, with those thoughts in mind a true full and genuine smile lighted my face.

_**A month later…**_

I woke up early in the morning, after I looked around, and my mind cleared a bit, I stumbled out of the bed and had a quick shower. A bit of stretching and a morning exercise left the house. It was Saturday so no school. The rotten became usual to me, eat, sleep, school, library repeat.

I began craving a bond, not even a year has passed since Shisui passed away, and it still hasn't fully registered in my head. I sometimes wonder how can Sasuke keep such a strong front. 'He lost more than me, he lost a family and his brother betrayed him, well Shisui was everything to me an idol, brother, teacher…'

Once I reached the library, I looked around and left these thought's for another moment. The librarian was already familiar with me so a light nod in her direction was all I needed. She didn't supervise me and for that I was grateful. Since this library had ninja material it was dispersed in age category's. it was simple really they obviously didn't want a child of six or younger to come across, something dangerous like tree climbing exercise.

The library had a great selection of ninja related material. No jutsu or even taijutsu form's but that's to be expected. Anyone and I mean literally anyone from the age of 12 and older could read any book in here, and well it wouldn't do for a civilian to begin trying to cast some ninjutsu or to train someone else in it.

The first week here I began researching the Rikudou sanin topic, there wasn't much known about him or his journey's and the only thing that was known about the rinnegan was that it had somewhat of a rippled pattern.

'Useless'

Since the ,main research was utter and complete failure I began reading and researching book's about ninjutsu and various bloodline's in that materialized in different form's both spiritual (as in chakra, and different sub element's) and physical (Thing's like dojutsu and bloodline's like the dead bone pulse.) Unfortunately, I once again was disappointed in his research, sure, there were books about known and famous bloodline's of different nation's but there was barely anything written. Heck I even found a few word's about the sharingan it only mentioned the jutsu coping capability.

'Most of these text's are ten or more year's old, these scrolls haven't been refreshed since the third Great War, it seems Konoha no longer store's this kind of information.'

After that I mostly read of chakra control and began reading about elemental affinity's I read slowly and looked up every word I didn't know, just because it interested me greatly and I didn't want to miss a thing. I also began studying the structure and creation of jutsu in both _shape transformation_ and _nature transformation, _my capacity in casting and creating genjutsu was truly great since it didn't take much chakra and my control was at its peek.

In retrospective, it all looked great I was doing exceptional progress a true prodigy in the making. However, the truth was that I was just a mere six almost seven-year-old boy stuck in my books with no one to talk to or get comfort from.

It wasn't like kid's didn't want to befriend me, actually it was the other way around, I found most kid's my age tearing and to immature, sure I often spent my time with Sasuke but it was usually used up in our spars or daily on sided disputes of who was better.

I was currently sitting on the room of my home from it I could see the whole district bathed in the last ray's of sun, it was beautiful and yet somehow I couldn't see the beauty all I saw was the never ending color of red.

I didn't venture around the whole village like Sasuke did and spend my time in the compound, library or the academy. I had a lot of time to think about, it my life that is. It as strange, after the whole ordeal I have only seen the hokage once and it was to inform me of the loss, I didn't cry or anything, it didn't seem to faze him I guess he thought I was trying to put up a brave front.

'No one talked or cheered us up, we were just left alone to mourn and move on. That was expected from a shinobi to be, and yet even now Sasuke and I still haven't moved on, the shadow of the clan hasn't left us as the survivor's we are now excepted to carry the whole load of it on our back's'

The sun finally was out of the sight and the chilliness of nighttime was felt on my skin, I carefully channeled chakra in my legs and slowly climbed down the steady roof.

I felt my consciousness return; I slowly opened my eye's. I was lying on my back on the ground. I looked around it was a hallway a crossway with four different path's. I slowly stood up. My body it felt so light like the slightest of breeze could lift me to the air. I didn't know what to do I was lost, I simply shoes a path and walked...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I jumped and looked around startled, my hand automatically found it's way on to the clock that was emitting the noise and shut it down. I touched my forehead. 'Why am I so sweaty? What did I dream about?' I felt uneasy my eye's landed on the clock. 'seven am sharp' I climbed out from the oversized bed and after I changed the sheet's I quickly showered. My breakfast was light a few peace's of dish the caretaker left last night and an apple.

When I was little Shisui usually made me a big bowl of miso ramen it wasn't like the food was full of nutrition or good for a grooving boy, and yet it was my favorite. I didn't know why I liked it but I just did Shisui often told me jokingly that it was in my name.

'Ramen I can't even remember how it taste's like, maybe I should go eat out today.' The _maybe_ part lingered far too long in my head. I really should walk around more. 'even I can tell that the isolation isn't doing much good to me'

"I will just see how it goes then"

"All right class settle down" The instructor said a bit annoyed. It seam's most didn't hear him or pretended to do so, well he wasn't having any of it. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN BRAT'S!" Immediately the class was quit and full attention was on sensei. 'Heh, I'm really good with kid's maybe I should think about a relationship'

Just then the door slid open and Naruto walked in.

'Or maybe not, I've been teaching this class for the last few month's and yet I couldn't get anything from the kid, maybe I should bring this up to the hokage'

"Sorry I'm late Kotetsu-sensei" I said, yet I didn't even stop I just passed him and sat at my usual seat.

He just put on a fake goofy smile. "It's no problem Naruto-kun your actually just in time for our monthly quiz" Many groan's and other kind of complaint's were heard thro the classroom.

After class

I rushed passed all the exited and hipper children the small group's of parent's and relative's that was there to collect them no longer attracted my attention as it did a the first few week's, it was just something I got over. Once the academy was far behind I slowed down and began looking around, the streets were full of activity from merchant's to simple civilians, I could see ninja patrolling. It was just another day in Konoha.

I kept looking around for a small restaurant or a something like that. No such luck, still I didn't give up and it seemed that my determination paid off because in my sight's just on a street corner I could see a small ramen both it was called _Ichiraku ramen. _

It was a small stall with a few seat's who at the time were all empty. 'Perfect'

The entrance was marked with a hanging paper curtain to give at least the minimum type of privacy. I did not have to move them to step in because of my height they barely reached my upper hair.

"Hello there, my name's Teuchi, welcome to Ichiraku ramen" I looked up, behind the counter stood a middle age man of about 40 year's, his face was full of small wrinkles from laughter and smile's.

'Quit the merry fellow, but yet it seems his good mood is contagious.'

"Hello there sir, would it be ok if I see through the menu" I asked in what I was hoping was a polite tone.

He began laughing at that. "My aren't you the polite gentleman, you know I have a daughter hmm maybe she's a little to old for you, but hey you never know right" His volume laugh only increased.

My eye began to twitch. 'Ok, first assumption's wrong, he's a weirdo' I began walking backwards 'Ok step away from the crazy old guy.'

"Kid seriously I was just joking, you need to get yourself a sense of humor, now come here sit down" he motioned with his hand.

I shrugged my shoulders _what could possibly go wrong; I'm just here to eat. _Finally after a few moment's spent contemplating passed he slowly reached for the stall and sat on the nearest chair (which was kind of impressive feat already since the chair was just a few centimeter's shorter than him.)

After the small and in my opinion a little embarrassing climb on to my chair. 'It seems it wasn't the only one who thought so if the twinkle in Teuchi-san's eye's is an indication'

"Well then now that you sat how about a normal introduction, yeah my name is Teuchi and there is a girl of about 10 year's in the back her name is Ayame she's my daughter and…"

I took my time looking around, the place looked bigger from the inside than from the outside and it had somewhat homey atmosphere in it.

"Well then kid, since it's your first time here I will make you my special ramen for free" My head immediately turned in his direction. "N-no sir it's alright I can pay" I assured him.

He gave me a genuine smile and a hearty laugh. "Nonsense it's your first time here, and who knows you might not like the food, it wouldn't be appropriate to take money, just try it"

I wanted to protest but I just couldn't find any word's to express it. Finally, I just sighted and nodded.

He turned his back to me and began working on my food. I once again busied myself with looking around I was so entranced with it that I didn't even see someone else enter until.

"Hey, old man! The usual." I turned my head a little to see a girl about my age with fiery red hair and quite tanned skin tone, also had a kind smile on her face, but the most genuine and quite unnerving thing about her was her eye's. The color itself was sky blue but in the pupil of one could easily spot a small slit, like a cat or a fox.

At the same time, she directed her gaze on to me. "Hey, I haven't seen you here before what's your name?" She asked with so much genuine interest in her voice that I found it hard to stay quiet.

…

A few minute's passed and she still hasn't moved as if expecting me to speak up any moment.

I heard footstep's and began turning my head towards the front counter.

A girl ten or eleven in age dressed in cocking apron came from the back and her eye's immediately landed on the read head.

"Hey Shiki-chan" She greeted the girl and managed to startle her. It seems that for the moment I lost her interest because I felt her eye's leave my back.

"Hi Ayame-nee, the can you get me the usual?" I heard the now identified Shiki ask.

"Um, sure thing and Shiki why are you standing there get over here and sit down" With those word's I could once again feel her gaze set on me, but this time the other girl followed the direction in which Shiki was looking.

"Well a new costumer, that nice hello there my name is Ayame and…" At the same time the chief from before returned with a bowl of steaming food and placed it in front of me.

"Here you go kid, enjoy" I said a silent thank you and began eating I simply didn't fell like having a conversation with the girl's and I guess the older of the two got the drift.

"Ohh hey Shiki the usual is it?" the chief Teuchi asked the red head who in the mean time managed to climb the seat on my right.

"Yeah old man, and please hurry up, I'm starving" with these word's both the cook and his daughter began working. For a moment, there was silence until…

"Hey you know you still haven't introduced yourself. Well since it seems your shy or something I will start. The name's Shiki Uzumaki" She exclaimed it like it was the most incredible thing in the world.

Since I really didn't want to make any more of a ruckus so I simply told her my name. "My name is Naruto" from the corner of my eye I kept watching her (again she could see it because of the bang's covering his eye's) her smile threatened to split her face in half.

"So…" She once again began "how old are ya?"

I sighted. "Seven"

She opened her mouth to ask more but it seems was once again unintentionally saved by Teuchi.

"Well now Shiki her you go" And with that he began filling the counter with plate's I managed to count six at total.

After a short _Idatakimasu_ she began devouring them like there's no tomorrow.

With that image, only one sentence came in to my head.

_What__ the hell have I gotten myself into…

* * *

_

(this chapter was not edited or seen thro, I will be looking for grammar and other mistake's in a latter date)

I know short, but I will post a second part some other day, I will be taking a trip for some time and I just wanted to post a chappy as quick as I can, my time that I can spend writing this is relatively short and I have like a million different ideas and scenarios. (Btw I will be changing the first few chappy's a little not enough to give a different line in the story but just a few mistake's and incorrections) So R&R…


	4. Chapter 4

Ok a new chapter, I am currently debating in which direction exactly will this story go, there will probably be a lot of canon, well if you can even write a fem naru ( ~ ) Uchiha Naruto and state that it is canon. I will probably post more info in the end of this chapter and as you can see (And if you cant that's your problem I am not writing in Brielle for no one) this is my second story and I am not that good, what am I kidding I'm horrible. (Not as horrible as most but still) I will try to post a vote in my profile key word '_will try'… _without further a due let us begin.

* * *

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Ignorance is bliss._

Silence, the ramen bar was unnaturally quit, at this hour only two customer's were currently found in it. While it wouldn't seem like much of a deal, but since one of them was the most talkative girl in the whole village that has problems sitting in one place for more than ten minute's. Well let's just say that the chief who was currently in the process of making the girl her daily ration of ramen saw it as a bad omen.

Naruto's pov.

'Why am I here again, it's not the food, well it isn't half bad but no it's definitely something else.' He was currently in the process of eating his second bowl of miso ramen, and in his estimation, it was quit enough to fill his belly to the brim. 'Why am I over-eating, is it possible that I do not want to leave this place.'

Finally, I finished the bowl and after looking around I decided against staying a few more minute's the girl Shiki was her name well she seemed in a bad mood.

"Teuchi-san" I said to the currently occupied cook.

"Yeah gaki, what is it, don't tell me you can't get enough of my ramen and want one more? Shiki I think he's trying to brake your record" It was an obvious try to brighten the situation, and yet unsuccessful, still it had the effect of attracting the girl's attention towards the cook and after his sentence to me and my two empty bowl's.

The girl muttered a barely audible "Hardly." In addition, it seemed that the cook could not take it any more.

He called his daughter and asked her to watch over the stove and pots. He turned his face in our general direction and a after a few moment's of one-sided eye contact with the girl asked her.

"Shiki what's wrong you barely touched your food today, is it the villager's again? I told you don't listen to these damn morons." He tried to comfort her.

_Silence _and then she muttered something; it was to quiet for us to hear because of the noise from the kitchen the only thing's I did make out in the sentence was something about the ninja academy and an exam. 'She can't possibly be so down because of an exam, and wait academy, I never saw her there and she look's my age too.' these were my thoughts in the matter and from the look on the old man's face I could tell that, the same idea's were crossing his mind.

I didn't knew why I even bothered to sit there and listen, I mean I had better thing's to do, the library was filled with different material on both ninja related and just plain book's. Seriously what was it that I found so interesting this situation, it seemed just some lame daily drama. 'I became way to emotional, for all I care she may just be one of Sasuke's fan girl's.'

I sighted. 'I need to pay and interrupting Teuchi-san now just doesn't seem appropriate.'

I left my musings just in time to hear her repeat the sentence again this time a little louder.

"I failed the academy graduation exam." She told the old man and lowered her head in what I could only identify as shame. Before the cook had a chance at condolence's a sentence left my lips.

"Just how old are you?"

Immediately the attention was on me. The girl scrunched her face in concentration and strangely enough in my eye's her expression looked… cute. I shook my head. 'I did not just think that.'

"Naruto, right?" She inquired.

"Yes but it wasn't what I asked, how old are you?" I repeated my question with a bit of annoyance in my tone.

"Idiot, how old do I look? Fifteen? What can't even tell my age?" She shouted at me.

A frown immediately merited my face. "You're the idiot, I was just trying to be polite and…" I was cut of because she raised her voice.

"I don't need your pity." She said the word pity like it brought a bad taste to her mouth.

"Hn, whatever Teuchi-san can you give me the bill?" My word's got him out from his stupor and he immediately brought me the check, I paid thanked for the food and left.

Shiki's pov.

'Hm, the idiot left, finally who does he think he is acting all cool and…' I heard a cough and I once again redirected my sight on the old man, he had a disapproving frown on his worn old face.

"Shiki…" The voice held no little amount of shame. "That was a customer, and besides he was just trying to help, you should learn to socialize with children your age, just last week you told me that having a friend would be nice, and now look." He shook his head.

"It's none of his busyness, I mean it's only the second time I saw him, in the same place too." I told him.

"Exactly what if you scared the boy, and he will never show his face here ever again… That boy, his life isn't easy as it is." He began only for me to cut in.

"Oh and I suppose mine is easy, this fucking village, ("Shiki, language") parent's keep there kid's away from me and don't forget the first five year's of my life, in the orphanage I was mistreated and punished for the smallest mistakes. Even now…" I just couldn't hold it any longer I choked on my breath and tear's began rolling my face.

Teuchi tried to comfort me and a few minute's later I was under control, that's not to say I looked the part, my face was wet and eye's puffy from the tear's.

"I must look like shit" I exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Child, Its not the first time I saw you cry and people go thru less in there life and break down never to rise again." The cook was telling her the honest-truth, this was a popular stall, many came here after work with their sad story's to try and drown in there misery.

"Not to say that there aren't those who had it worse, the boy just now he was one of the last two surviving Uchiha." Teuchi told the redhead.

"Uchiha? As in like Sasuke? It would make sense I mean he was a complete emo." I began laughing and even Teuchi chuckled a bit.

After that the tension in the air began to lift and Shiki was about to begin here usual daily routine until…"Shiki both of them have lost everything, and from what I heard they aren't that close to one another. They are just children, and that one was even younger than you, maybe a friendship might help you both."

Shiki diverted her gaze deep in thoughts all previous problem's and friendly dialog's with the cook long forgotten.

"Well no need to get all gloomy on me come-on there is ramen right in front of you!" the cook all but shouted.

"Ahh man its already cold, Teuchi-san!" This brought another chuckle from the old man.

_Uchiha Naruto, hmm I wonder__, maybe you could be a good influence for her just as Shiki for you…_

'Stupid girl, why did I even bother?' Finally, the district was in seeable range, I simply quickened my pace. 'Reading just isn't what I need right now and nether is training, maybe a few hour's of sleep and a relaxing bath will do me wonders.'

Still the whole ordeal just couldn't leave my head, and I just knew that tomorrow I would find myself right in front of the same little restaurant.

It seems that a goodnight-sleep was all I needed I looked around my room to begin planning my day, I looked to my bed side, 'ten-thirty am huh, I guess I was more tiered than I thought, well it's alright since it's the weekend and I don't have any plan's.' I climbed out of my bed and slowly worked the kinks in my back after an audible pop and a satisfied sigh I was on the move once more.

A light breakfast, morning stretch and exercise's, shower it was a good start to what looked like a good day, the weather outside was to my liking as weal, a bit clouded so it covered the sun, there was a low breeze and it was warm. I left my house in order to find something to do. Maybe to read book or to train in my medical ninjutsu there were also a few other choices I was considering 'hmm decision's decisions.'

Yet my musing's and thought's were cut short with a barely hearable shout of my name.

"Yes Sasuke, that's my name now if you could learn add a good day to the start of the sentence…"

I tried to begin a conversation in small talk of like _how is your week. Or how are you doing?_ Yet it seemed that lady-luck was not on my side."I want you to train me." Complete silence followed these word's because of two reason's, one I was… Well simply put shocked and two I was waiting for him to elaborate. After about five minutes passed and he was still just standing 'It seems it took more from him just to ask me something' I raised my eyebrow, I simply didn't trust my mouth or some snide comment may slip.

It seemed he understood and began once more. "Your brother…" He spoke a little shakily here. "Unlike Itachi he did teach you, heck I even heard once that you activated your sharingan." So that was it he believes that he can find a shortcut to power by asking a boy younger than him and the whole affair… ridiculous how can he even know that these weren't just some rumor's.

I closed my eye's and barely contained myself from laughing in his face. "Sasuke, I can't help you..."

Here he cut in. "But why…" I raised my hand in front of his face as a sign to shut up.

"First of all don't interrupt me, second the only thing I can teach you are a few medical healing techniques, the only jutsu I know is the simple Fireball jutsu and the academy kawarami which by the way was thought this year, you yourself should know more than me." I stopped here it was really so easy to fool him if the misery in his eye's was an indication, of course I was lying I knew at least ten more jutsu from low D to a few high C rank

It seemed he wanted to start again with something therefore; I cut in trying to disperse all hope.

"If you want to argue with me about our weekly sparing sessions, than it's simple really I'm just faster than you, I train with everything I have and most important" Here I hardened my tone of voice as hard as a six year old telling a seven year old of can be. "I don't go crying around in order to gain help if I need it I ask, find an instructor or something, I don't know and honestly I don't care either."

The discussion was over and to seal the deal I turned my back on him.

I left the place in somewhat of a hurried pace, what was he thinking really asking someone like me doesn't he see the way I view him does he truly think of me as a last column to really on, I'm the one younger than him I should be thinking like that and not the other way around.

By the time, I left my turmoil I was standing in front of the library.

- (Sasuke's pov) -

Sasuke was currently in some unnamed and by the way it looked barely used training place deep in thought. I should have know, what was I expecting, still he didn't deny the claim that he does have his sharingan, should I find him and ask how he gained it… no damn it all it's a waste of time.

'Maybe I'm just rushing it all, how the hell did Itachi made it to chunin, no how did he even graduate so soon…' He began gritting his teeth. Unknown to him all of his troubles could have been answered with just a few word's to the right person, all he really needed was a sponsor in a higher place, The thought never even crossed his mind, that the old and kind Sandaime would have listened to his pleas and complaint's and assign him some personal assistance. If only just to hide the more-dark and dirty secret's that came with the job and surrounded the clan.

_Truly if he only knew…_

_Two hour's later, in the local library of Konoha._

Konoha library- these day's it was barely ever used most people ever came by just to take or return a book, never to just stay a few hour's and read, the library itself was ancient like the village itself it was one of the few building's that originally survived thru all the great peril's Konoha toppled over.

And yet here in the corner of the grand and knowledge filled building one could find a boy age six or seven with a table stacked full of book's if that itself wouldn't make one go doubt one's sight the book's and scroll's that he was looking throe would. He was reading or in his case memorizing the various information displayed there, these were all the book's with any and all info of Konoha's ninja system the general view, a bit of personal info on the greater more war-hero like character's and of course the clan's themselves, heck he even found some file's on the Uchiha massacre.

Well again, these were all found in the general publicly available part, not the ninja reserved section, it made one wonder what did the restricted part's of this place hold while there obviously weren't any jutsu found able, only weapon, taijutsu chakra and a lot of other ninja related fact's. The only thing that he could get his hand's on from the thing's mention above were a few chakra control scroll's and information on the shinobi forces.

'For now it will have to do…Foolish Sasuke, why don't you use your common sense and read a book or something, maybe you'd learn a thing or two.' He chuckled quietly from his self-thought joke.

- (Shiki's point of view)

I looked around, most of the streets were empty, just a few homeless and drunk civilian's going around on their merry way it was somewhat of a symbol to me, the end of Sunday a start of a new week, the same week, of never ending academy lecture's from Iruka and Mizuki.

'What a day' I took a deep intake of fresh air. 'Glad's that's all over, I always feel better once I lay my hearth out to the cook.' With that in thought, a ghost of a smile appeared on my face.

Shiki glanced upwards right in front of her sight was the hokage monument. The small smile widened to a full-blown grin. 'A perfect ending to my _'perfectly-mundane'_ day.' With that, she began her slow trek home.

Ringg-thunk!

The start of Monday morning with another broken clock.

I briefly looked at it, stuck on six-thirty. Good grief no more late night reading I somehow managed to fall asleep in that wooden haven and so I only got a few hour's of sleep in my comfy bed.

'Great my back's killing me and it's taijutsu exam today, just perfect' I somehow crawled out of the bed and managed to clean and wash up, the only problem I had to deal with was my empty stomach, since I once again forgot to shop for food.

'Why oh why did I kick out that nanny that Sandaime-sama hired, at least then I didn't have problem's starving…' My mood immediately darkened. 'And look at yourself now, your brooding.'

By the time I reached the academy, I no longer cared for sustenance I once again was deep in thought.

- two hour's later… in the classroom.

The so called exam was over, as always I was at the top of the class by a leap, the girl's cheered on and the guy's watched me with jealous look's, truly it was just pathetic, none of them were good enough, to even last a few minute's. I looked around. 'twenty… not bad still by the end I wonder if a single digit will remain if I remember correctly there were thirty of us, a few dropped just after we began with the exercise and the lecture's that dropped the word boring to a whole new level. What did they expect a simple and easy life, ahh it's not even worth the bother to think about.'

The bell churned and the stampede moved out of the classroom, only two remained sensei and me. For his part the older of the two didn't even look disturbed or interested that one of his student's didn't socialize with his peer's, sure the first few time's it was kind of creepy but by now he was used to it. If the kid needed something he would come to him, he was positive.

The bell signaled the end of the day and I began collecting my thing's nothing to do today, I didn't feel like hitting the library, since my back didn't approve of it, and even I with all of my self read medical text's knew better than to overexert myself, so my next step should be.

I looked down, my stomach answered the question for me, I looked around, still in the academy's ground.

'Might as veal go eat out, I still haven't shopped so the alternative would be to crash at Sasuke's place and steal some food…' I began moving.

"Yep eat out it is."

* * *

_Edited 2010-07-31

* * *

_

There is no action, yeas I know but these few chapters will be like epilogue to the story.

Well let us see how thing's go from here I will try to update but once again no promises. (Btw… the AN I wrote before this chapter, it was written like a few week's ago, and the chapter has not been looked throe for grammar mistakes.)

Yeaaaah… sorry I took so long and that the chapter's not so long but my so called computer time is like a hour or thirty minutes a day. I was lucky since my place was empty tonight so I decided to do some writing I hope that the few reader's that appreciate this will review if not to criticize then to flame… doesn't matter. About the whole Naruto character deal you probably got the thing he's a bit cynical and has somewhat of a mask but it's not anything permanent well at least I am not sure about it. It would make him seem to villain-like to me. he's a mistreated child, who's angry at the world, he only had his brother as I am trying to show you Sasuke's and his relationship isn't really all that deep it's more one sided from Sasuke's perspective.

Now… Review


	5. Chapter 5

First of all Thank you all for your review's I now have twice the number I had before… Rock on!

Second, Ohh~ we got question's finally! I will of course try to answer to the best of my ability, so bier with me. (On the other hand, just skip the beginning)

JNottle.

I thought it was pretty obvious, Shiki's the kyuubi jinchuriki and for the next part, the parentage thing well you'll know soon enough.

Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_It is for the better.

* * *

_

It was currently night-time in the village hidden in the leaves. It seemed like a peaceful ending to a simple day, everyone was in a rush mother's ushering their children inside, men discussing and slowly but surely moving to the nearest pub for a night-time-drink, all in all it seemed like the good mood was in the air. Everywhere except for one place.

In a dark chamber, in the more protected part's of the hokage tower, a discussion was in order, not your ordinary discussion not at all, hence the tension in the air.

"No, I refuse" A gruff old voice shouted. The voice from the low tone and way of speech belonged to a male. The man's more obvious feature's were disguised by the dimly-lighten part's of the chamber, he was dressed in what looked like a white cloak like robe, with red trimming, on his head there was quite the intrigue hat with the kanji for fire shadow on it.

"It is not a suggestion, Sarutobi we must do something." Another male's voice sounded from right in front of him; there in the cleared part of the room another middle-age man was seeable. This one wore a black turbine of sort's over a white cloak, which was of darker shade than the first ones. His right arm was in a sling of sort's covered by the dark turbine just as his right eye with the upper part of his head was covered in bandage's just below his mouth on his chin a deep scar in the form of an x was apparent.

"Danzo is right, we gave you time and you kept observing but now…" A new voice began, this one carried a womanly tone.

"…It's time to act." The final of voice also of a man finished for the woman, both the man and woman were sitting in completely unlighted parts of the room and they like their closes didn't carry any distinguish trait's.

"To act… and what pray tell do you have in mind? The previously identified Sarutobi finally asked.

"Simple" The crippled man driveled. "I will be given custody rights on one of them." He said emotionlessly.

"And I will once again repeat it, I REFUSE!" The Fire shadow snapped.

"Enough… were going in circle's, we must do something, and it has already been decided, don't fret so much old friend trust Danzo for once, seven year's ago you took charge of the kyuubi jinchuriki, then you had our complete support, now it's no different." The woman explained in some-what of a reminiscing way.

"I understand Koharu…" Sarutobi began in a light tone but was cut-of.

"No Sarutobi, you don't, that's exactly it you do not see the bigger picture, After the third war Konoha was at it's peak, Hidden village's constantly tried to ally themselves with us, only after the kyuubi attack, once we lost Minato, did it change." The woman identified as Koharu said.

"I am Hokage, and I don't need a history lesson from you, I remember every little detail these events's brought up, I was the one who stood by when he sealed the beast in his daughter."

"And? We were there as well Sarutobi we fought along side you, no matter the situation we were always by your side." The woman's tone held disappointment.

"Enough, we once again lost the subject, I will summarize her word's for you Sarutobi, in short Konoha is weakening, we lost a great number of forces, in the last war, your late student's betrayal, followed by Minato-kun's death, and now the last grand foundation clan." The old man explained.

After these words's silence followed, everyone was too deep in though to talk until…

"Which one? Koharu." he glance to his left "Homura" to his right. "Which one is it?" Sarutobi finished by looking at Danzo.

"We are still not completely sure…" Homura began. "Just tell me already, at this old age I value my time." The hokage interrupted.

"Fine, I specifically asked for Naruto Uchiha." Danzo told him.

"And? Explain why him? Why not young Sasuke-kun?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Yes, Danzo you still haven't told us what's so fascinating about the young man, I for one is believed that the Uchiha heir would interest you more." The elder woman noted with interest.

"Hmm, not that young Sasuke isn't interesting in his own regard." At this Sarutobi, visibly flinched, they were talking about the fate of children no older than-six and seven like casual weather. "No I do not believe that teaching the lad, jutsu and ninja art's right now would add up to his mental condition, his mind is clouded by hatred for Itachi. Young Naruto on the other hand, doesn't hold such problem's while his mental condition maybe questioned as a child who lost his brother, should morn a bit more, still… he intrigues me." He stopped as if waiting for an indication or a question to continue, he was not disappointed.

"How so, please explain." The colleague on his left visibly motioned to continue.

"The reports indicate, that he possesses natural skill with healing techniques, also the usages of elemental jutsu were spotted while noted these jutsu were a low c rank, for a six year old it should be practically impossible, since he used them more than once... seventeen time's with relative ease." He explained.

"Well, that surreally is amazing, but what bother's me is his drive or in better word's lack of it, are you sure this is a god idea?" Sarutobi argued back.

"Yes it will be a way to monitor his behavior more so, it's not the only thing that interested me, I was intrigued by his lineage…" Danzo finished, and immediately his gaze was on Sarutobi as if waiting for the man to slip, and show a visible reaction, there was none, the man in question only regarded him with a raised eyebrow, so he continued.

"His, grandfather… it was Kagami Uchiha." All three immediately returned their full attention on his word's in the old war hawk one usable eye there was reminiscence of old time's. "Yes, I can see it as a good chance to pay my last respect to my old teammate and friend, As you all remember he had grand ambition's to change the clan for the better, unfortunately he's no longer with us." Following these words was a deep sight from him, after which he quickly looked around him to think-trough the situation.

Sarutobi, while to a bit saddened was still looking at him with his calculating eye's, then he looked to his left and right, and a small in the dark chamber's completely unsighted smirk crossed his face, both of Sarutobi's old teammate's were looking at him with a great amount of sympathy.

'Two out of three, it seems I still go it'

-Sarutobi's pov-

'Damn you Danzo, and your manipulative way's, these two will no longer listen to reason, I tried my hardest but it was not enough I promised to protect them both… I am deeply sorry old friend, I couldn't protect him and even thought Shiki's in my custody I can't do that much for her either.'

I once again looked around as if waiting stalling for some miracle to happen, sadly, it did not work.

'Best not usurp any-more of their _valuable_ time' I took a deep breath of air and.

"Fine, I will allow this, let us discuss the condition's of his guardian transfer from my to Danzo's care." I said in a begrudgingly.

The man in question had the gusto to smile and refocus his complete attention on me.

"Hmm, very good Sarutobi set your condition's we will see that the interest still remains for the greater good of the boy." Homura said.

-two hour's later-

"Fine, dismissed." Sarutobi called out, his colleagues stood up and after a casual good-bye and an indication to a goodnight's rest left.

The aged hokage waited a few moment's to make sure he was alone in the facility, finally he once again slumped down in his chair the emotionless and calculating façade of a great leader broke down leaving a old and warned down man with grim and pain filled face.

'Danzo, the moment he began rambling about his lineage… he knew I saw it in his eye I don't know how and what will he do with this information but he knew, and that scare's me.' He shifted in his seat and began to rise.

I am being cornered without a way out, my old friend's are became nothing more than peace's on a greater board, after the war I was sure, that peace was approaching, Sensei's great dream was in my sight, I saw him, in both Minato's skill and Orochimaru's brilliance…' His rambling's were cut short, since he reached the end to the room. A chuckle left his lips.

"No matter what you do Danzo you will never reach that grand ambition, yours just like mine time is coming to an end, I just hope you won't bring this village down along with yourself."

-Different location-

Tip-tap tip-tap…

In the shadow covered tunnel only the hollow footsteps were heard, still they told much about the man, the step's were hurried but light, rushed but with no hindrance even thought the shadowy persona in question was limping.

No, Danzo was not angry and for once he didn't feel the age catching up to him, actually it's been a long time since he felt so great, and why shouldn't he his most promising and full-thought plan was on it's way to success.

'The boy will grand my ambition, I just know it my time will soon come, thirty year's of wait will finally pay of.' He began laughing unknown to him at the same time his archrival was doing the same.

"Naruto-kun, right now you might not know it but soon you will have the greatest drive to succeed, to be hokage that will be your dream."

-The next day, academy 9.30. -

'So boring, I would rather spar with Sasuke, than be here.' I lazily looked around the room to entertain myself. The classroom was quiet a few kid's were daydreaming, some sleeping, girl's gossiping, and the Sensei writing on the board. I quietly snorted. 'As if the mess can even be identified as well written kanji.'

Just then there was a knock on the doors, it got no attention from the class only the sensei looked at them from the corner of his eye and muttered a lazy. "Come in"

If the knock didn't get the attention the entrance surely did, in the form of kid's nudging there friend's to whisper about, I wasn't really surprised by the reaction more about the visit Anbu in ninja academy, I left my musing's there in order to overhear what was the discussion about.

It seemed that Sensei knew how to use his indoor voice for once and I only managed to hear a tad bit since all the whisper's and small-talk from around me mixed with the conversation, something a bout a summoning and did he just say my name?

The man or anbu in question looked directly at me, I looked at Sensei he to was looking at me a frown on his face, slowly he motioned for me to come down.

Once I stood up immediately all the attention was on me, I slowly dragged my feat in order to calculate and think the possibility's of why was he here, I didn't have a clue.

"Yes sensei what is it?" I began asking.

"Well, you see um, this… man here would like to um." The chunin tried to say.

"Are you Naruto Uchiha?" The anbu interrupted.

My attention was on him in a hearth-beat. "Yes that is correct." I answered. The boar-faced anbu waited a moment as if to make sure that I was finished. Than he nodded, more to himself than me.

"Good, please follow me Uchiha-san, you have a meeting to attend to." He told, well more like ordered.

'I obviously have no choice.' I once again looked at sensei and opened my mouth to ask.

"It's ok Naruto go on." He assured me. I sighted and nodded.

-Fifteen minute's later downtown Konoha, unknown building.—

I tried to memorize the street's, or even the flora so I could at least know were I was, it didn't matter that I lived in Konoha my whole life I was but a boy reaching the age of seven, I might as well be at a different village.

I was had to drop the thought because I bumped into the back of the anbu. 'Well this is embarrassing; he could have indicated that we are…'

"We are here." My eye began to twitch.

I looked around. 'Where exactly is _here?_' We were in the middle of what looked like an abounded apartment complex. 'No mystery here, a perfect meeting place, but who exactly am I meeting? Why so secretive?' These were the most resilient questions in my mind.

I kept watching the anbu from the corner of my eye, he still has not moved. 'Who ever this… person is I need to make a good impression, to have command on anbu, this isn't a joke.' Sweat began to gather on my brow.

"Well we have a clear pass let us proceed."

I slowly nodded. The abounded complex was preferably ghastly looking, broken window's cracked and hole-filled wall's. A perfect place for a meeting indeed, what I did not understand was why to go at such length's, sure I guess it was a secret meeting, but the whole secret was lost the moment the anbu entered the academy. First at least one chunin teacher saw him, not to mention 20 kids who will most definitely pass this to their parent's. Truly a lost case.

I refrained from asking, or even talking to the masked-man, it was a good decision.

Once we entered the place it was all the same from there, broken down and barely holding cement wall's and… 'Is that a homeless? It is! But…' I looked the stray over a bulkily dressed unshaved quite the unwelcoming sight, but what truly got my attention was his gaze, these cold lifeless eye's this wasn't just some random man looking for a place to live-up his regret's this was a killer. 'Probably someone to guard the entrance, this just keep's getting better and better.' Well who ever the ringleader is, he is good, paranoid but good.

Not to long after that we reached a stairway, it looked sturdy enough.

The anbu that lead me so far stopped and turned to me. "Uchiha-san please go on I cannot accompany you from here climb them to the end and you will reach the pent house from there just enter.

I nodded and after taking, my first step on the stair's quickened my pace.

"Ohh and Uchiha-san." I turned my head to look at him. "I expect you to show full respect to our leader, refrain from insulting him… it would be most unwise." He added in after-thought.

I turned my full attention on the task at hand, but his word's still lingered in my head. I wiped my sweaty palm's on my shirt.

'Naruto what have you gotten yourself into.'

* * *

Aaaaand cut… I wanted to write more but I'm in a hurry here I don't have the time to check for mistake's will do that tomorrow, no much to write in the AN so for now just review for criticism and question's…


	6. Chapter 6

Not really much to say here, I am really in a hurry to post this so you might find a minimal number of grammatical mistakes, sorry in regard.

I don't own Naruto.

_The meeting…_

_72…73…74__…75. _

'Finally, I reached the top.' Right in front of me stood what looked like a normal set of wooden doors. However, my sharp eyesight immediately caught on to the concealed but still seeable seal's on them.

I reached a shaking hand upwards just a few millimeter's, the metal doorknob lowered under the weight of my arm.

My first impression on the room was … well it was dark, the only light came from the crack's in the wall's and even then it barely lit the chamber up. Second, it was too trashed-up to move freely inside, and finally third. 'Whoever he is he really is paranoid.' I couldn't help it really I just could not the whole place, the wall's even a few damaged peace's of furniture were covered in seals.

"Ahh, good you're here at last." A voice indicated from the dark room.

I tried to look thru the darkness, of course, it just came on instinct to see his face it was my priority, I did not think, I rushed and activated my sharingan. It was just what he wanted, a current of unidentified energy coursed thru my body the moment my eye's changed. It was the most painful and excruciating experience in my life.

"You know Naruto-kun these seal's aren't just for show." I heard after I managed to somewhat calm my beating hearth. "These are old dojutsu seal's they were invented by Iwa during the last great war to negate our dojutsu success rate, sadly for them these only work in closed spaces and after the first few tries it no longer affects the body." He assured me I didn't trust my voice so I only nodded to indicate that I was listening.

"It is amazing, a fully mature Sharingan at this age, you know lad I've been watching you, well me and my colleagues. But I have a particular interest in you, there is a lot I can teach you, I could make you great, a magnificent leader or a…" Here I cut him off.

"Save your word's these are just form's to manipulate me and false promises, who ever you are you have great authority over a number of high ranking ninja in this village this is not a choice you obviously cornered me without me even knowing it… So just tell me what you want to and…" This time he interrupted me.

"You are intelligent that I can see, but you lack experience you need to know when to talk and when to shut your mouth, do not interrupt me boy… manipulation, what do you know of that word. The lexical meaning? And before you cut in once again that was not a question, for now let me speak I been thru all the trouble of gathering you here and I believe it's the least you can do to make amends for your rudeness before hand." He lectured me.

After that I stayed quiet it wouldn't be a good idea to anger him more. I heard him cough a few times and some movement followed by… light footstep's. "Well then let me introduce myself..." He stepped into a more lighten area and I got a good look of his face, the name slipped throe my lip's.

"Danzo Shimura." He looked generously surprised and I really couldn't blame him I mean a child of my age who even knows his last name.

"Oh?" He began once again. "You know of me, hmm… quite the situation but you interrupted once again… no matter you displayed an interesting predicament, I will leave this for the conclusion of this meeting, for know let me begin again, I am Danzo Shimura one of the elder counselor's for the Hokage himself, and your legal guardian." His statement left me flabbergasting.

'My guardian? But wasn't the hokage?' Anger began rising and with it my temper. "What do you mean? I know for sure that Sandaime-sama took direct charge of me and Sasuke, this is impossible, I would have known!" My voice began to rise with every statement until I was shouting at him.

"Quiet, you are a child not an adult. These decisions are not left for you to choose, it was for the best." He lectured.

"What about Sasuke then?" I wanted to know if I was alone in this.

"Hmm, he is still in the charge of Sarutobi. I particularly asked for you." I averted my gaze and he began once more. "Now then I will simply get to the point my time is valuable, I want to train you boy, if you know my name you should now at least a few of my accomplishment's."

"Train me I…" A raised hand stopped me.

"I will give you time, a week after that you will give me your answer, and know this even if you don't posses the drive or ambition for greatness, you do posses the talent and power. There is a lot you are still to learn many secret's that could change the way you view this village or the world itself." Suddenly there was a knock.

"Come in." He said and I looked behind me, the door quickly and fluently opened and in walked the same boar anbu. "Danzo-sama the Hokage he's here."

The bandaged man cursed but that was the only change in his character or expression. "Take the boy home; it seems I will have to endure another lecture." He looked directly at me. "I will wait for that response in a week, don't worry I will find you when needed."

The man waited for Danzo to finish and then gave a quick salute placed his hand on my shoulder and shunshined me to a different destination.

-Different location-

The first thing I did once I was moved to a different location was stomach my lunch, it was my first travel via shunshin and I can agree the feeling wasn't something I wanted to experience soon. Once I felt that I no longer was in danger of releasing my stomach content, I began looking around; the entrance of my compound was right in front.

After I looked around again and confirmed my suspicion that the anbu has left without informing me I began moving towards my house.

'What should I do now… what can I do?'

- Broken down apartment complex -

It was quiet since the anbu left… 'Hmm if my calculations are correct, right about now.'

Bang!

The door flew of it's hinge's and anbu began storming in. There were six in total two of them of course were my spy's, I made eye contact with both boar and tiger and after a few hand gesture's they knew what to do and how to act.

The anbu took a perimeter position two in front and four on the corner's finally the hokage himself entered. I looked him over and frowned, no visible anger irritation nothing… a perfect poker face it might be good for someone else but with Sarutobi it's always better to know his emotion's that way you know what to say and how to act.

After I thought things over, I decided to play safe and began with a simple.

"Ahh Sarutobi how may I help you on this fine day."

Following these word's emotion's began to rise on that old face of his. 'So he's angry not good he might do something rash, I need to calm him down.'

The aged hokage looked around. "What is this Danzo, an unauthorized meeting, in this dump and you took the boy from the academy directly, I gave you authority over him and gods help me I can take it back." He told me in a threatening tone.

"First of all calm down I'm a busy man and I have a civilian counsel meeting in ten minute's. And this dump as you identified before hand used to be my old apartment complex, it just brings back old time's." I indicated by lifting my cane and pointing it around the room.

"Where is the boy now?" The Hokage took another look around as if expecting the boy to pop up from out of nowhere.

"I asked the one who brought him here to take him home." I pointed my index finger towards boar and the aged leader followed with his eye's.

"And why do tell me did you bring him home, why not wait and let me see this meeting unravel." He asked me, his eye's still on the boar-masked anbu on his left.

"The child already had a lot on his mind and being in the presence of the village leader, couldn't have broth more gain than harm." I lied thru my teeth. The truth was obviously simple I did not want the man to meddle in my business.

"Now let's return to the topic of young Naruto I as a responsible guardian I looked thru his file and as his grade's and teacher's report's indicate he is doing top notch in class, he's a prodigy that boy is that is why. " Here I took a break and thought my next sentence over. 'I'm taking a big risk here, if at least one of these condition's don't come true, I will be in deep trouble. Truly as they say no risk no glory.'

"I gave him the choice of apprenticeship and he agreed."

The morning sunray's lightened my vision and I began waking up. I stood up and looked on out the window It confirmed my guess that it will be another sunny warm day.

The clock read nine-thirty and I was late for school. 'Why am I not angry, why am I not rushing?' It was very simple I didn't really care yesterday's meeting never fully left my head, the whole guardianship and the proposition to train…

I did my everyday routine and left the house to begin walking towards the general direction of the academy, I intentionally kept a slow pace and kept looking around, finally something couth my gaze it was the ramen shop I visited a few day's back.

'Should I? Well I'm already more than an hour late so I guess I can cut from class all together.'

As if to give his own opinion my stomach groaned and only then did I realize that I haven't ate a thing since yesterday's lunch.

"You should listen to it lad, your stomach that is." I turned around and my gaze found the mirth filled façade of an old man, the owner of the Raman shack. "Ahh Teuchi-san good evening." Since I was caught in crime, I decided not to temper with my fate and at least be polite.

Strangely enough, he only shrugged his shoulders and after motioning for me to follow left towards the stand. The stand itself didn't change one bit, not that it needed to, in my opinion it was perfect, it just had that homey and friendly feel to it.

Once I was comfortable with my surrounding's I began trying and unfortunately failing to climb the long legged chairs. I was mid-way towards my goal only lose footing and fall on my ass. For his part the aged cook had my gratitude since he didn't laugh or try to comment on my height predicament.

He seemed to lose all interest in my display so he turned his back on me and began turning on the stove. I once again challenged the high-legged chairs and after I made sure I was sitting comfortably, I turned my face towards him. A comfortable silence followed that and after a few minute's of hearing kitchen utensils in work I began drifting off.

"Here you go" A warm broth was trusted right beneath my nose and I immediately refocused my gaze on the smiling cook.

"This one's on the house kid, just eat up you're a growing boy." He indicated towards the food and I decided against saying that ramen isn't really that good for a growing organism.

I was quite hungry so I finished the food in haste. I pushed the plate away and the chief took it.

"Thank you that was delicious."

"No problem kid."

With no other word's to exchange, I hopped off the chair and slowly began my trek outside, only to bump into someone. I began to open my mouth to apologize but once I caught the sight of his face, I changed my sentence.

"Hello Sensei, how are you doing?" I inquired politely. It didn't seem to make him calmer it actually made him a bit more annoyed if the twitching eyebrow was some sort of an indication.

"You ditched school for ramen?" He asked with an even tone of voice, which made me a little uneasy.

"No, I overslept and since I was hungry…" I trailed off.

He took my hand and began dragging me somewhere. "Not important, your being summoned. And you better show a bit of manner's it's Sandaime-sama himself."

Hearing this I began thinking again, it couldn't be a coincidence that just yesterday I was talking with one of his adviser's my new guardian at that and today I'm speaking with the military leader himself. A small barely seeable smirk began developing on my face. 'It's time to get some answers.'

It was my first time seeing the hokage tower from the inside, it didn't look like much but the whole structure was protected by a dozen of different seals none of which I could identify, it wasn't like they were that well hidden whoever put them here obviously put more work in making them than hiding.

The trip towards the main office wasn't long we had to pass a few jonin or anbu protected post's but nothing more, there were a few civilian's running around looking rather busy. Finally, after a few long stairways' we made it to the main lobby where a secretary was busy at work.

She barely raised her head too look us over and then nodded. My teacher didn't wait any longer to drag me by my hand, obviously not interested that I could walk by myself. We stepped throe the doorway and I immediately began scanning the room.

It was quite plain in my opinion there were a few picture's here and there a comfortable looking black couch on the side and a huge desk that I was dragged in front of. I was so engrossed in looking around that I didn't even spot the elderly male dressed in white on my left, who was watching me and my actions in silence.

After I heard a cough, I looked to my left and did a small respectful bow. The chunin who dragged me here took it as a sign to leave, since I heard his haste footsteps towards the door.

As the door's locked silence followed, and as it seemed neither of us wanted to begin, I don't really know what made me do it I guess me being a child and all I really didn't posses that much patience to just stand there and watch the elderly leader.

"You summoned me Sandaime-sama." Well I said the obvious, but I guess it's a good start.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I did." And once again silence.

This time I didn't even wait a minute to ask again.

"Why?" At this a smile began to form on his wrinkled face.

"Why … hmm I wanted to have a little chat with you young lad." At this I rolled my eye's. 'That's obvious.'

"So…" At this point as I beginning to lose my patience and didn't really know what to so.

The man in front of me did not seem to possess the same problem.

"How are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"Fine." The answer left my mouth before I could even think of it.

"And your new arrangement's? I hope your not mad at me, It wasn't my choice to begin with to let my old colleague adopt you, but one thing let to another." He trailed off.

"Were you forced sir?" I asked with a frown, who the hell could push around the military leader.

A chuckle left his lips. "Of course not, that is the point of being Hokage, but you see you aren't really under my jurisdiction to begin with, you aren't a ninja so until you become one I can't really interfere that much in your life."

That is… "I never really thought a bout it…sorry if I insulted you sir." I once again bowed respectfully.

That once again made the man laugh and after a moment I felt my hair being rustled.

My eyes widened. 'I didn't even hear him move.'

"Think nothing of it young one." After a minute, he raised his hand of my head and began a slow trek towards his desk. He sat down and indicated me towards an empty chair.

"And how is young Sasuke, I'm sorry to say that the last time I saw him was during the funeral."

"He's better, and I believe in time old wound's will heal." He nodded.

"So then how are you doing at the academy, It seams you skipped classes today."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I overslept, yesterday's meeting was a bit intense."

A frown began forming on his face, and I just knew I said something wrong. "Ahh yes, so I heard I was informed that you were given the choice of personal apprenticeship by Danzo himself, and he also said you agreed, is that correct," He asked me.

I almost fell out of the chair. 'I never agreed, what is that old cougar thinking disregarding my decisions. No this needs to be approached delicately one wrong word and I'm in a world of trouble.

I slowly nodded and asked. "What do you think about him is he good?"

It was the right question to ask it seems. "Hmm how to say this, he's…effective our most prominent ninja began rising under him. " He took a pause here and I let my mind wonder. 'Strange I never heard of him or any of his students. "But he's disregarding towards emotions and ethical normality's of humans."

I raised my eyebrow. 'Well that's a big minus; still if Sandaime is actually giving him praise I guess it couldn't be that bad.'

Since Naruto was deep in thought he never saw the barely seeable emotion on the man's face, it was pity, pity for this young soul who was still so young and already on his way towards hell.


End file.
